The First Meeting
by Ukaneful
Summary: This is a story through the point of few with Gizmo and Raven. It's when they met each other, and how they felt. Set in the episode Final Exam. Slight Gizmo/Raven *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

(The Raven)

It was bright and sunny at the Titans tower. The kitchen was a wreck, dishes piled in the sink and trash was everywhere.

"Oh man, come on! It's gotta be here some place. I don't beleive this! How could you lose the remote?!"

"What makes you so sure I lost it? " asked Beastboy.

"Uh, cause your you."

"Hey, just because I lost that video game!"

"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron."

"Things dissapear, how am I suppose to know where they go?"

"Well how am I suppose to watch tv without a remote?!"

Raven slammed her book shut.

"Simple, you just get up and change the channel."

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at her.

"Don't even joke like that" Cyborg said.

"I wasn't joking."

"Good, cause it wasn't funny! Now either help us look for the remote or go back to your nasty old book-

"This is a pointless argument over a useless device, you are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration."

(Ravens POV)

Raven was a tall, young, and pale skinned girl. She had purple hair and wore a blue cape with a leotard. She was annoyed, to the point, and non-humorous. She found a lot of things pointless and didn't seem to care about the little things. Raven moves straight to action and always helps her friends.

She couldn't understand why they were fighting. It was just a stupid remote. Sure, she would argue too, but nothing as trivial as this. Can't anything go right today? Raven walked over to help them.

Robin and Starfire stepped into the room.

"And that is the secret to traveling faster than light." Starfire said.

Robin noticed the commotion.

"Whoah, take it easy Titans, combat practice is this afternoon."

"We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them."

"I don't need food!" Cyborg shouted.

More bickering ensued as Starfire went into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigirator and all the food was molded. She saw something that appeared to be moving and shot at it.

"Ahhh!"

She fired her laser. Mold splattered Titans were looking up at the ceiling and the mold was dripping.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza." said Robin

Later at the Pizza Inn, the Titans were bickering what kind of pizza they should get.

"Pepperoni!"

"Anchovie!"

"Can we please just order something?"

(Raven's POV)

Raven was starving, it was useless arguing over this, but she would admit, it was better than eating Beast Boys soy cheese. She wondered what the rest of the day would hold for her.

"How can you deny me the all meat experiece?" asked Cyborg

"Dude, I've been most of those animals!" Beastboy explained

While they were arguing, Gizmo was spying. His banacular vision zoned in on them.

"Gizmo to Jinx, procede to phase one."

Jinx made the bus move down the road. There was a baby carriage.

"Titans go!"

The Titans sprung into action. Cyborg and Raven stopped the bus.

"Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?"

"Are you pittsniffers normally this stupid?"

The teddy bear flashed and blasted the Titans. It sent them through the air. Raven and Cyborg were smashed by the bus.

(Ravens POV)

Please tell me that didn't just happen.

Mammoth came out of the fog, dusting himself off.

"Heh, heh, that was too easy. What a bunch of cludge heads. You guys wanna get pizza?" asked Gizmo

"This isn't over!" Robin said

Cyborg blasted the vehicle. They were free.

"Were just gettin started!"

(Ravens POV)

Raven appeared next to him. If she wasn't annoyed before, she certainley was now. It was time to get this over with.

"Who are these guys? And what's a cludge head"? asked Beastboy

"We are The Hive" stated Gizmo

"Your worst nightmare"

"And this is attack pattern alpha."

The Hive seperated. Gizmo started by firing his lasers. Jinx was fighting Raven and Cyborg was battling Mammoth.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on it's back?" asked Mammoth

Gizmo snuck behind him. He strapped on the rocket.

"Dooped!"

Cyborg went flying through the air. Starfire followed close behind.

(Ravens' POV)

Jinx tried to upper kick but missed. She flew two punches, Raven dodged them. Raven tried to do the same to her but Jinx blocked it.

"You fight like a boy."

"And your gonna croak like a frog!"

"Ooff!"

Before she knew it, Gizmo fired a laser and she fell in Robins arms.

Just who did this twerp think he was?

Beastboy charged and morphed into an elephant. Mammoth picked him up.

"Mammoth's gonna make you exstinct!"

Robin saw what was happening and yelled for Beastboy. Mammoth threw him to Robin. They both fell in a heap.

"Is it just me? Or are we getting are butt's kicked?"

"it's just you." Robin and Raven said in unison.

(Raven's POV)

Way to state the obvious Beastboy.

"Listen up team, I have a plan!"

"Ugh!"

Gizmo fired more of his lasers. Raven and Beastboy were shot at.

"Gee scrump buffer, sure hope your fancy plan includes gettin fried!"

"We'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin said

With The Hives three powers combined, they made a huge crack in the concrete. Robin fell in, screaming. He was no where to be found.

Beastboy and Raven looked down, it was the sewers.

"Robin!"

(Raven's POV)

What will we tell our friends now? she thought sadly.

Beastboy and Raven arrived at the tower. The other two weren't there yet.

"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen."

"It did happen. We cannot change the truth. No matter how much we dislike it. "

Raven noticed Beastboy's hands were hurt and healed him.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house, thanks."

"No problem"

The door opened. Cyborg and Starfire were back. Both of them looked at each other.

"Ya'll should call me fly-borg. I was half way to Gotham city before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what I miss?"

Raven was down cast. Beastboy frowned.

"Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play by play."

"Where is Robin?" asked Starfire

"Um-Star, were not sure. " said Beastboy

"Not sure? Why are you not-

"We searched everywhere. And all we found, was this."

Raven showed Starfire his belt.

She gasped

"Nuh! I should of been there! I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I? The trap and I...I should have known." said Cyborg

"I do not understand. How could you not find him?! People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go there and look!"

"Easy Star, come on, this is Robin were talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second."

Beastboy and Star noticed the door was being jingled.

"Awesome timing!"

"Robin!"

Star flew over to the door, it exploded.

"Uggh!"

"Oh no" said Beastboy

"Oh yes" said Jinx

Mammoth cracked his knuckles.

The Titans got into battle mode.

"You guys got lucky the last time, but your in our house now!" shouted Cyborg

"Yeah, nice place, we'll take it!" said Gizmo

(Raven's POV)

Over our bodies

Jinx just smirked. There was a loud crash and smoke appeared. Starfire was firing her lasers. Beastboy fell over. Cyborg open fired.

"Split up!"

Raven and Starfire flew up the stairs. Raven used her telekinesis and threw fire extinguishers at Mammoth. He blocked them and charged. Beastboy was dodging Jinx's attacks. He turned into a cheetah.

"Here kitty, kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?"

Jinx caused destruction as she made her way towards him.

Raven and Star finally made it to where they were and closed the door. They sealed it. There was a crash. It was Mammoth!

"Hello ladies"

His head was busted through the wall.

Cyborg was running downstairs. Gizmo followed behind him with his spider gadget. Gizmo was searching for him. Cyborg snuck passed and was really behind Gizmo. He went where he Gizmo was.

Suddenly the lights were turned off.

"Hey!"

Gizmo took over all the computer screens.

"So, tin man, you got a heart under all that out dated crud wear?"

Cyborg was backed into a corner.

Gizmo appeared behind him on another screen.

"Not telling? Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!"

Gizmo came out of his hiding place. Cyborg looked on in horror.

Beastboy was still running from Jinx. He was out of breath, but grinning.

"Lost her"

Out of nowhere, Jinx casted a hex. A piece of tile landed on Beastboys face, he fainted.

"This just isn't your lucky day."

Beastboy gained consiousness and morphed into a T- Rex. He let out a roar.

Jinx back flipped and landed away from Beastboy. Her eyes glowed pink. She cast a hex underneath his feet. Beastboy fell from where he was standing. Jinx looked on, satisfied with her work.

Cyborg busted out of there as soon as he could. He was still running from Gizmo. Gizmo was right behind him. Gizmo used one of his mechanic legs to swipe him, Cyborg caught it. Gizmo grinned and striked him again.

Now he had two mechanic legs to deal with. He seemed pretty confident. He twisted the legs around and it broke apart, leaving Gizmo helpless. He fell to the floor. Cyborg picked him up and started messing with his pack.

"Let me go, you scuzz munching zit!"

Now Gizmo was the one running. He hid behind a few crates.

"How you gonna fight me without your tech?"

Gizmo ran in the shadows. Cyborg found him, but it was just a hologram. He was fooled again. The hologram dissapeared. Gizmo leaped from behind him and started hacking his system.

"Yo, what are you?-

Gizmo started hacking away, with an evil grin.

"Get out of my system! Nobody hacks my sytems!"

Now he had full control.

"Oooo, a rejecter arm, cool!"

His arm was gone.

"My arm, get off!"

Cyborg was kicked out the tower. All the other Titans followed with them. They were in the ocean. Out of a tiny window, they saw the Hive.

"Have a nice after life, you snot eating losers!"

Jinx cast a hex and made a tidal wave, swallowing the Titans. The Hive turned away, without a second thought.

(Raven's POV)

That kid was really starting to get on her nerves. Before she could react, Jinx made a tidal wave the size a surf boarder could take. She was swallowed whole. They would get them for this.

(End of chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2

( The Mad Genious)

The tv flashed and revealed the H logo. A womans voice appeared.

"The Hive Academy for Extradinary Young people is proud to introduce, this years top graduates."

The team seperated.

"Gizmo, the boy genious who's intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution."

Gizmo flew in the air and dodged the lasers. He fired his rockets and destroyed them. He landed on a platform. Gizmo flew out the way. Jinx was next.

(Gizmo's POV)

Gizmo was bald, short, and scrawny. He wore goggles and a green jump suit. He was almost never seen without his high tech gear. He was rude, cocky, and insulting. He was also a bit over confident.

Gizmo was thrilled to show off his talent. There was nothing better than showing off his potential. He felt invincible.

"Jinx, the enchanting sorceress, who's powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies."

She spun around and cast two hexes, she jumped off the platform. All the robots fell to the floor. Jinx back flipped away safely. The camera zoomed in on Mammoth.

"And Mammoth, the genetically enhanced giant who's unstopppable strenght speaks for itself."

He grabbed part of a machine and slung it to the other side, causing smoke to appear.

A robot appeared from behind and grabbed him. Gizmo landed on the robots back, hacking it. The robot was destroyed.

(Gizmo's POV)

Total own!

"Well organized, highly trained, and combat equipped, these new Hive agents are the perfect fighting force."

Jinx cart wheeled around the other lasers. She dodged them perfectly. All of them blew up. She back flipped and turned toward the screen.

"And, for the right price, this ideal team can be yours."

All of them came together in single file, smiling at the camera. The screen turned off. The Headmistress was revealed.

"Well, Mr. Slade?" she asked

"Impressive, truly, however robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world. If your students are going to serve me, they'll have to pass one final exam. Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk."

The light where The Hive stood turned off, leaving everyone in darkness.

(Gizmo's POV)

The Teen Titans? Pffftt, this would be a piece of cake! he thought. There's no way they would lose to those losers! After all, they were the best of the best. They werent top graduates for nothing.

Little did he know what trouble a certain girl would bring him.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" he said, flying on his jet pack.

The Hive went into the city. All they had to do was make a plan. Gizmo had a great idea. They would scout out the area. Jinx took down town and Mammoth took up town.

Gizmo used his jet pack to search for the Titans. There he spotted them, at the Pizza Inn. They seemed to be arguing over what toping to get.

"Pepperoni!"

"Anchovie!"

"Can we please just order something?"

And there he saw her, the girl in the blue cape. She seemed to be ready to eat, also a little annoyed. He couldn't blame her, dealing with this weirdos. He just hoped everything would go as planned.

"How can you deny me the all meat experiece?" asked Cyborg

"Dude, I've been most of those animals!" Beastboy explained

Gizmo was spying on them with his banacular vision. He phoned in Jinx.

"Gizmo to Jinx, procede to phase one."

Jinx did as she was told. She cast a hex on a moving bus.

"Titans go!"

The Titans sprung into action. Cyborg and Raven stopped the bus.

"Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?"

"Are you pittsniffers normally this stupid?"

(Gizmo's POV)

When were these guys going to get a clue?

His state of the ark bear blasted the Titans. It sent them through the air. Mammoth smashed Raven and Cyborg with a bus.

I know that had to hurt.

Mammoth came out of the fog, dusting himself off.

"Heh, heh, that was too easy. What a bunch of cludge heads. You guys wanna get pizza?" asked Gizmo

(Gizmo's POV)

He was starved

"This isn't over!" Robin said

Cyborg blasted the vehicle. They were free.

"Were just gettin started!"

(Gizmo's POV)

Oh crud, not these guys again!

"Who are these guys? And what's a cludge head"? asked Beastboy

"We are The Hive" stated Gizmo

"Your worst nightmare"

"And this is attack pattern alpha."

The Hive seperated. Gizmo fired his lasers. Jinx and Raven were fighting. Cyborg was battling Mammoth.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on it's back?" asked Mammoth

Gizmo snuck behind him. He strapped on the rocket.

"Dooped!"

Cyborg went flying through the air. Starfire followed close behind.

(Gizmo's POV)

Gizmo was laughing, it would take that girl forever to catch 'em.

Stupid tin man

Jinx tried to upper kick but missed. She flew two punches, Raven dodged them. Raven tried to do the same to her but Jinx blocked it.

"You fight like a boy."

"And your gonna croak like a frog!"

"Ooff!"

Gizmo fired a laser at Raven. She fell in Robin's arms.

She was weak to him. The quicker they finish this, the better.

Beastboy charged and morphed into an elephant. Mammoth picked him up.

"Mammoth's gonna make you exstinct!"

Robin saw what was happening and yelled for Beastboy. Mammoth threw him to Robin. They both fell in a heap.

"Is it just me? Or are we getting are butt's kicked?"

"it's just you." Robin and Raven said in unison.

"Listen up team, I have a plan!"

"Ugh!"

Gizmo fired more of his lasers. Raven and Beastboy were shot at.

"Gee scrump buffer, sure hope your fancy plan includes gettin fried!"

"We'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin said

(Gizmo's POV)

Just what was he trying to pull? Did he have some hidden plan?

All Hive members combined their powers. They made a huge crack in the concrete. Robin fell in, screaming. He was no where to be found. Beastboy and Raven looked down, it was the sewers.

"Robin!"

The pale girl seemed upset. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

Beastboy and Raven headed to the tower. The boy was hurt.

Did that really happen? Did he really just do that? Gizmo shook his head. Theirs no changing it now. He had to get the others ready.

"Jinx, Mammoth! Come on! We have work to do!"

"Geeze Gizmo, what's the hurry?" asked Jinx

"Yeah, their as good as dead when we get to 'em."

"That's not the point. We need to take action now! Don't you want to make an impression on Slade?"

"Of course I do, but we can't do that unless we know where their hidden." said Jinx

Gizmo pointed to the tower.

"Doy!"

They really wouldn't be that stupid would they?

"Alright, let's go."

Gizmo used his jet pack. Mammoth and Jinx rode on a boat. They jingled the door.

"Awesome timing!"

"Robin!"

Star flew over to the door, it exploded.

"Uggh!"

"Oh no" said Beastboy

"Oh yes" said Jinx

Mammoth cracked his knuckles.

The Titans got into battle mode.

"You guys got lucky the last time, but your in our house now!" shouted Cyborg

"Yeah, nice place, we'll take it!" said Gizmo

A few ajustments to this place and it would be good as new!

Jinx just smirked. There was a loud crash and smoke appeared. Starfire was firing her lasers. Beastboy fell over. Cyborg open fired.

"Split up!"

Raven and Starfire flew up the stairs. Raven used her telekinesis and threw fire extinguishers at Mammoth. He blocked them and charged. Beastboy was dodging Jinx's attacks. He turned into a cheetah.

"Here kitty, kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?"

Jinx caused destruction as she made her way towards him.

Raven and Star finally made it to where they were and closed the door. They sealed it. There was a crash. It was Mammoth!

"Hello ladies"

(Gizmo's POV)

Gizmo noticed that Cyborg was running downstairs. Gizmo followed behind him with his new gadget. Gizmo was looking for him. Come out, come out, where ever you are, he thought. Gizmo found an electric cable, he unplugged it, the lights went out.

"Hey!"

Heh, heh

Gizmo took over all the computer screens.

"So, tin man, you got a heart under all that out dated crud wear?"

This was going to be fun.

Cyborg backed into a corner. Gizmo appeared behind him on another screen.

"Not telling? Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!"

Gizmo came out of his hiding place. Cyborg looked on in horror.

Beastboy was running from Jinx. He was out of breath.

"Lost her"

Out of nowhere, Jinx casted a hex. A piece of tile landed on Beastboys face.

"This just isn't your lucky day."

Beastboy gained consiousness and morphed into a T- Rex. He let out a roar.

(Gizmo's POV)

Cyborg busted out as soon as he could. Gizmo was behind him. He sure could put up a good chase. Gizmo used one of his mechanic legs to swipe him, Cyborg caught it. Gizmo grinned and striked him again.

End of the line. Cyborg was confident. He twisted the legs around and it broke apart, leaving Gizmo helpless. Oh crap! He fell to the floor.

Cyborg picked him up and started messing with his pack.

"Let me go, you scuzz munching zit!"

Now Gizmo was the one running. He hid behind a few crates.

"How you gonna fight me without your tech?"

Little did Cyborg know, he had a plan. Gizmo hid in the shadows and set up a holo box. This would fix him for size! Cyborg found the hologram. He was fooled.

The hologram dissapeared. Gizmo started hacking his system.

"Yo, what are you?-

Gizmo started hacking away, with a grin.

"Get out of my system! Nobody hacks my sytems!"

Now he had full control. Just the way he liked it.

"Oooo, a rejecter arm, cool!"

His arm was gone.

"My arm, get off!"

Cyborg was kicked out the tower. All the other Titans followed with them. They were in the ocean. Out of a tiny window, they saw the Hive.

"Have a nice after life, you snot eating losers!"

Jinx cast a hex and made a tidal wave, swallowing the Titans. It was finally over.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter 3

(The Climax)

The skies were cloudy. The Titans were going over the events.

"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen."

"Get out of my systems...get off me."

"Robin?...where is Robin? I do not understand..."

"We searched everywhere...all we found was this."

(Raven's POV)

Raven was worried, they still had not found Robin. All because of that kid and his friends.

Cyborg made his way to shore. I should of been there, I should have known, he thought. The rest of them followed.

"So, uh, who else never want's to go surfing again?" said Beastboy

"Not now, man." said Cyborg

"Hey, I was just trying to-"

Raven stopped him before he could finish.

(Raven's POV)

Now wasn't the time for jokes.

Cyborg was fixing his circits. Starfire approached him.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" she asked

"I got it" said Cyborg

"But you are so damaged and-"

"I GOT IT!" yelled Cyborg

Beastboy stepped in.

"Hey, she only wanted to help! What is your problem?!"

"What do you think?! We got kicked out of our house, a pint sized point dexter took me for a joy ride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!"

"Enough! We need to control our emotions." said Raven

(Raven's POV)

There was no need to get out of hand.

"Or what, our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?! " shouted Cyborg

(Raven's POV)

Ok, now she was mad.

"I wish Robin were here." said Starfire

"Well he's not! Don't you guy's get it?! They won! We lost! IT'S OVER!"

They looked at their home, perhaps the last they would see of it.

"Then, the Teen Titans are finished? asked Beastboy

"Not yet" said a voice that appeared out of nowhere. It was Robin!

He looked just as he had before, safe and sound.

"Not if I can help it."

(Raven's POV)

Raven was happy to see him alive. Now they could finish this. Only this time, they would win. She was sure of it.

It was dusk, The Hive has redisigned the tower. This time the shape of an "H". Gizmo was placing his prized trophy on the wall.

"Higher, a little to the left, little more, perfect."

Gizmo gave a thumbs up.

"Slades gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinkin tower!"

"Not to mention Robin's favourite fashion statement." said Jinx, showing the dazzling boy wonder's belt.

"Ugh, but that's the only thing fashionable around here."

"Tell me about it, all their food is way out of date. " said Mammoth, gobbling down the molded Burger.

"You think that stuff is rotten? Wait until you see their music! Humph, crud! snot! Pfffttt, mega crud! snot!"

Gizmo was tossing out all of their cd's.

Gizmo's winning piece was moving. Cyborg's hand had a built in camera. He was spying on them.

"Does she have anything that's not blue?" asked Jinx

Cy's hand snuck around the corner. It observed it's surroundings. Mammoth was still eating food. It snuck without a sound. Gizmo was still going through their cd's.

"Crud! Snot!"

It made it's way to one of the desk computers. It started alarming the tower system. The Hive was freaked out. Cabnits opened, cd's were spewing everywhere. They made their way toward Gizmo.

"Hey! Wah! Uhhh!" he fell backwards.

"What the hair ball?!" he asked

Giz was taking short breaths. The chair spun around and revealed Cyborg's arm, the camera staring back at him.

"Maaahhh!" he shouted

It latched on to Gizmo, he was tangled up. It took him for a ride, running and launching it's mini rockets.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Gizmo crashed through one of the vents. Jinx was picked up by Raven.

"Ugh!"

She was teleported outside.

(Raven's POV)

This is my home!

Mammoth looked around noticed he was the only one in the tower. He was blasted by one of Starfire's lasers.

"Ugh!"

He went straight to the other room. Jinx was on top of the tower roof. Gizmo was shot into the sky and landed on Jinx, knocking them both over. Mammoth was blasted outside the tower door. He landed with the other two.

Robin caught his golden belt. He put it back on.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like I said, this isn't over."

Robin stood in pose.

"It's just gettin started." said Cyborg

The Hive went in formation.

"Attack pattern, alpha!" yelled Jinx

The Hive seperated. Jinx casted a hex. The Titans dodged it, making an explosion. Beastboy landed on the ground. Mammoth went for a punch, Beastboy turned into a bird.

Jinx lept over Cyborg's shoulder and casted another hex. Cyborg barley dodged the attack. Starfire started firing more of her lasers in fury. Jinx cartwheeled and hid somewhere. Starfire flew after her.

Cyborg was standing alone, looking for any trouble. Gizmo lept behind him again.

"Ha, ha! Hey robo wimp, feel like gettin hacked?" he said, taking out one of his gadgets.

"Nope, how about you?" asked Cyborg

"Robin, now!"

Robin threw a hacking divice of his own on Gizmo. It electrocuted him.

"Aaaaaggghhh! Cut it out! It's gonna crash my whole system! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

His jet pack malfunctioned and sent him through the air. Jinx ran away from Starfire.

"Beastboy, go!" yelled Starfire.

Beastboy gave her a signal. He turned into a monkey and landed on Jinx's face.

Jinx was covered and started hexing carelessly. She finally plyed Beastboy away from her, frustrated. Beastboy lepted away from her. He landed on his feet.

"Your luck just ran out."

"Huh?" was all Jinx could utter.

She finally realized what he meant when metal started crashing around her. Mammoth was charging at Raven, he missed.

(Raven's POV)

Nice try

Cyborg punched mammoth and he fell to the ground, scratching on the pavement. Beastboy was a giant T-Rex.

"Waaaaaaghhhhhh!" screamed Mammoth, he ran away.

Starfire made one giant laser and shot at Mammoth, making him dizzy. Robin ran from a distance and kicked him, landing on Gizmo and Jinx. The Hive was finally defeated.

"Cram it, I'm calling Slade." said Gizmo

Robin grabbed him.

"Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, barf brain."

(Raven's POV)

Raven was happy to be through with this. Who was Slade? And most importantly, who was The Hive, and why did this little punk think he could out wit them?

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter 4

(The Climax part 2)

(Gizmo's POV)

It was dusk, The Hive took over the tower. Gizmo was placing his prized trophy on the wall.

"Higher, a little to the left, little more, perfect."

Gizmo gave a thumbs up.

"Slades gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinkin tower!"

Oh yes, Gizmo was quiet pleased with himself. Now that they had the Titans out the way, there was no need to take care of that girl. She was plain creepy! He only wished he got to antagonize her more.

"Not to mention Robin's favourite fashion statement. Ugh, but that's the only thing fashionable around here."

"Tell me about it, all their food is way out of date. " said Mammoth, gobbling down the molded Burger.

"You think that stuff is rotten? Wait until you see their music! Humph, crud! snot! Pfffttt, mega crud! snot!"

(Gizmo's POV)

Gizmo was tossing out all of their cd's.

He couldn't find any of the pale girl's cd's. He would have thought for sure he would have found some. All the rest just sucked!

He wished Mammoth wouldn't stuff his face!

Gizmo's winning piece was moving. Cyborg's hand had a built in camera.

"Does she have anything that's not blue?"

Cy's hand snuck around the corner. It observed it's surroundings. Mammoth was still eating food. It snuck without a sound.

(Gizmo's POV)

Gizmo was still going through their cd's.

"Crud! Snot!"

None of these guys had any taste!

It made it's way to one of the desk computers. It started alarming the tower system. The Hive was freaked out. Cabnits opened, cd's were spewing everywhere.

(Gizmo's POV)

They made their way toward Gizmo

"Hey! Wah! Uhhh!" he fell backwards.

"What the hair ball?!" he asked

Giz was taking short breaths. The chair spun around and revealed Cyborg's arm, the camera staring back at him.

"Maaahhh!" he shouted

It latched on to Gizmo, he was tangled up. It took him for a ride, running and launching it's mini rockets.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Gizmo crashed through one of the vents. He thought he took care of that goof! Now the tables were turned, he hated when this happened!

Jinx was picked up by Raven.

"Ugh!"

She was teleported outside.

Mammoth looked around noticed he was the only one in the tower. He was blasted by one of Starfire's lasers.

"Ugh!"

He went straight to the other room. Jinx was on top of the tower roof.

(Gizmo's POV)

Gizmo was shot into the sky and landed on Jinx, knocking them both over.

Man, that hurt.

Mammoth was blasted outside the tower door. He landed with the other two.

Robin caught his golden belt. He put it back on.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like I said, this isn't over."

Robin stood in pose.

"It's just gettin started." said Cyborg

The Hive went in formation.

"Attack pattern, alpha!" yelled Jinx

The Hive seperated. Jinx casted a hex. The Titans dodged it, making an explosion. Beastboy landed on the ground. Mammoth went for a punch, Beastboy turned into a bird.

Jinx lept over Cyborg's shoulder and casted another hex. Cyborg barley dodged the attack. Starfire started firing more of her lasers in fury. Jinx cartwheeled and hid somewhere. Starfire flew after her.

(Gizmo's POV)

Cyborg was standing alone, looking for any trouble. Gizmo lept behind him again.

"Ha, ha! Hey robo wimp, feel like gettin hacked?" he said, taking out one of his gadgets.

"Nope, how about you?" asked Cyborg

Huh?

"Robin, now!"

Robin threw a hacking divice of his own on Gizmo. It electrocuted him.

"Aaaaaggghhh! Cut it out! It's gonna crash my whole system! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

His jet pack malfunctioned and sent him through the air.

Oh god, not again!

Jinx ran away from Starfire.

"Beastboy, go!" yelled Starfire.

Beastboy gave her a signal. He turned into a monkey and landed on Jinx's face.

Jinx was covered and started hexing carelessly. She finally plyed Beastboy away from her, frustrated. Beastboy lept away from her. He landed on his feet.

"Your luck just ran out."

"Huh?" was all Jinx could utter.

She finally realized what he meant when metal started crashing around her. Mammoth was charging at Raven, he missed.

Cyborg punched mammoth and he fell to the ground, scratching on the pavement.

Beastboy was a giant T-Rex.

"Waaaaaaghhhhhh!" screamed Mammoth, he ran away.

Starfire made one giant laser and shot at Mammoth, making him dizzy. Robin ran from a distance and kicked him, landing on Gizmo and Jinx. The Hive was finally defeated.

(Gizmo's POV)

"Cram it, I'm calling Slade."

This was so not what he signed up for. Slade was going to be angry, the Titans weren't dead, and most importantly, that girl won't leave his brain!

Robin grabbed him.

"Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, barf brain."

There was no way he was telling.

All went black. The scene cut to Slade's hideout.

"I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the Hive. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authority's, they will be disciplined, strictly." said the Headmistress, putting a fist in her hand.

Slade came out of his lurking place.

"Actually, your agents served my plans quiet well. I never expected them to succeed. They were merily messangers. And the message...has been received."

Slade pushed a button, sounding Robin's voice.

The headmistress turned around.

"Who is Slade?"

Over and over again, the question was repeated.

"Who is Slade?"

"Who is Slade?"

(Gizmo's POV)

Well, now they were in jail. They would just have to wait for the academy to get them. In the meantime, he would have to keep himself busy.

"Hey Jinx, wanna play cards?"

"As if, buzz off!"

"Hmph!"

So much for that. At least if he was playing cards, it would distract him. Why won't this girl leave him alone? Until next time, Titans! And you too, girl with the blue cape!

(The End)


End file.
